Completion
by JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart
Summary: As a post-secondary student, in a world filled with soul mates and chances, you can't wait to see your tattoo be completed by meeting your perfect match. Later in your time at school, you come across what seems to be a fun game, but then land yourself in a bright organization. You welcome the change, and the party. But wait- when did your tattoo become whole, again? JAEHEE x READER
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1: The Tattoo**_

* * *

The world is quite blatantly odd. At least, your world was. Luck was never with you, you had noticed, throughout middle school, and high school. Life seemed to be more pleased with your work, seeing as once you got to the post-secondary schooling of your choice, things were more balanced as a twenty-two year old. Your work was beginning to get recognized more. There were some mishaps here and there with attendance. You made friends in other majors. You had a teacher that had little to no respect for you. Life was bearable.

But one thing baffled you since elementary school. Everyone of course had a soulmate, and everyone was well made sure of that they knew. At birth, you were born with half of a tattoo design. If you were to run into your soulmate, it would complete itself. Everyone's was different, though. This design could be anywhere on your body. Your's was nicely placed on the thick of your left shoulder. It was a sapphire blue swirl, with an orange heart in the middle. That was your best guess, at least, having only seeing half of it your whole life.

Most of your friends had already found their soulmate in school. It was amazing to see these tattoos completed, but it also brought on some jealousy. Your life had enough ups and downs, and all you wanted was _that special person_ to be with you for these events.

Amidst this growing envy, the garden center was your zen spot. One day after classes, you were on your phone, bored. You cruised through random apps on the app store, downloading a few to try out. This "Mystic Messenger" app was one of the first you tried. You opened it, only to be confronted by an unknown person contacting you. You, of course, know the story from here.

More friends were made, inside jokes became common, and your efforts came only with the best results. Someone had caught your attention, the meanwhile, but you were unsure whether or not it was a mutual feeling. This lady surely seemed to feel… well, something. This brought you to where you were today, attending the R.F.A.'s famous party.

"Will you be my partner?" hummed Jaehee. She presented you a key, held daintily by her small hand. Her fingers lightly grazed over your own. Jaehee's hand reached out to open your own hand, palm free and flat, before laying the brass key onto it. She chuckled, bringing a swell of warmth to your heart. The light scent of fresh coffee and herbs humoured your nose, while her soft lips were graced with a heartfelt smile. Time slowed, it seemed. All of your senses found themselves being trained on the lady before you.

You stood still in front of her. Had she just-? You shook your head to clear your thoughts. She was always being communicative of how she felt, despite not being sure what it is she was feeling. You were getting all kinds of mixed signals. At least you were sure about what you felt for her.

"O-Of course, Jaehee! But… I must admit, I am lost as to what you mean by 'partner'," You replied, staring down at the key; where her hand touched yours.

Jaehee cleared her throat. "I wish for you to work with me at a cafe I hope to open," she paused, getting fidgety, "and possibly for you to live with me."

Your mind was repeating the proposals she had made. 'She still only thinks of me as a really good friend? My goodness…' You think to yourself. You hesitate. What about the tattoo? In an effort to make it nonchalant, you go to scratch the back of your neck while nudging down the sleeve of your dress. Your eyes honed in on the complimentary design.

The blue swirls and spirals had extended and repeated on the new half, creating a mesmerising pattern. The orange heart was completed with the same hue of orange. Choking back your excitement, you removed your hand from your neck and got ready to reply.

Was she the one? There was only one way to found out, seeing as it could very well be any of the guys you met before this.

"That truly sounds enjoyable and life changing! Once again, of course." You said. You shrugged your sleeve back up before you went to hug her. Jaehee graciously hugged back, holding you close, with that earthy scent seeming stronger than ever.

"Thank you for everything you have done, (y/n)," Jaehee said. "I wouldn't be where I am in my life if it weren't for you. Now I can truly show you my appreciation and devotion. Please, join me for coffee after the party. I will pay," She concluded. Your blush found it was time to finally show. Jaehee didn't seem to pay it no mind, thankfully. Yet with this, you felt ever more curious about her own tattoo. Before she could walk off, you grabbed her arm.

She turned around with a look of concern. "Yes, (y/n)?" You hesitated once more.

"Um, I-I was just curious, of what y-your... tattoo looked like?" You stuttered in embarrassment. Her eyes softened.

Jaehee sighed, "I… could show you. I can, but... It's a quick story to keep you from assuming some things." She waved her hand in a way of showing to follow her, to which you complied. The two of you settled down towards the back of the hall. She locked eyes with you before speaking again. You began to fidget with your accessories. "Both my parents had passed. I was put under the… _strict_ , care of my relatives. They only let me focus on my school work, to which I complied. They were really hoping I would just get out of their way, and be successful; they were never keen on the concept of soulmates. They had a tattooist cover up both their own, earlier, and later on my own, tattoo, by completing the halves. So I may never know who I was destined to be with…" She said with a shrug.

Jaehee cut off eye contact before reaching for her shoe. Upon taking both her shoe and sock off, you could see a vibrantly green butterfly just above her ankle. It certainly _had_ been completed. Your lips parted as you took all of the information in. Neither of you could know. Jaehee's was so perfectly reflected, one would never be able to guess. You glanced back up at her. Her gaze was back on you, as well.

"I… I am so sorry," You whimpered.

"It's not that bad," She said, "because it does what it was intended to do; help me focus on work."

"But… that's not right!" You exclaimed, getting that fluttery feeling in your heart whenever you encourage her. "That doesn't matter. Work will be work, which can be draining as we have seen already from you. You must have to want someone to be by your side as your soulmate and life partner!" You cried.

Jaehee looked at her tattoo, her gaze heavily set on the fake half. She quickly fixed her eyes on you once again. "But… I don't need a soulmate, if I have you." She said, in all seriousness. You felt like Elisabeth the 3rd had caught your tongue. Jaehee must really have had been sheltered from the idea of love when she was younger… It hurt you to think of this. You sighed.

"You will always have me by your side, Jaehee. I promsie. So… I suppose that is true. I just wish that you could meet the person destined to be by your side… I know I wish for that, myself. It gets rough of there, haha." You rambled. Jaehee sent you a look of worry.

"Is there anyway I can help you with yours at least?" She asked. You gulped. 'No no no no no no- she can't know that mine is complete yet…' You screamed inside your mind. If she knew… well, you weren't sure where it would go. But if she guessed herself, or one of the guys… You smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe one day. I think I can handle it myself, thank you."

"If you are sure, (y/n). May I ask about your tattoo, as well?"

"Ah, I- um, I don't feel too well. May I excuse myself to grab a drink?"

"Why, of course…! Are you feeling ill? Have you been eating…?"

"I'm just… dizzy. And yes, I have been eating."

"At least let me help you to the catering table."

"I'll be okay, thanks," You said before running off down to the other end of the hall. Looking behind you, Jaehee was nowhere in sight. You let go of the breath you didn't realize you were holding.

Once at the catering table, you calm yourself before asking for a glass of red wine. You soon have it in hand. After taking a few relaxed sips, you go to wander the party some more. You chat with a handful of the guests, having some awkward conversations, while also having some funny ones. You then run into Zen, once more.

"Hey, would you look who it is! The lady of the hour!" Zen exclaimed. "Why, I haven't gotten to chat with you very much today. Would you care to have this dance with me?" He offered you his hand with a wink. You blushed, nodding, while putting your wine glass down on the table beside you. Taking his hand, he carefully whisked you away to an open spot on the dance floor.

"Now, tell me, how have you and Jaehee been, my dear?" He hummed, setting up your arms before he set his. You felt a chill go down your spine at the mere mention of her name. He clearly felt this, and chuckled. "I assume you're both feeling like really close friends, then?" You nodded, biting your lip. He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Haha, not really. I just… Things with school have been getting to me. All my friends have officially met their soulmate now. I am rather jealous. I… Can't tell if I have met mine, to be honest. Hey, have you found yours?" You asked, as the two of you were slowly easing into the steps of the waltz.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure things will turn out just fine, (y/n), seeing how this party went! But no… I have not." He said with a wry smile.

You mentally crossed off Zen as your life partner. … You realized it was that simple. Sure, you didn't check your tattoo often, and it could have been literally anyone from the past two weeks now, but there was no harm in checking in with the guys. You had just met the R.F.A's members. So why not?

"I'm sorry to hear that, as well, Zen. I'll try to keep that in mind, thanks." You said. He gave you a nudge, cueing you to get ready to twirl. You two cut off the conversation there as the music took your minds away in harmony. The both of you weren't exactly the greatest dancers, with a handful of slip ups here and there, but it was enjoyable none the less.

The song died out as the live band switched out to a more jazzy tune. Zen bowed, while you giggled and curtsied. He wished you good luck, and good bye. You chuckled at the irony, seeing how your luck works out. Maybe Zen was onto something, though.

You went back for your drink, only to find it had disappeared. You looked around for it, sighing as you knew it was pointless. You decided it was time to get back to Jaehee, to keep her from worrying too much.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys ahhh- It's been**_ ** _almost, what, two years since I have done ANYTHING on Fanfiction? I'm really sorry about totally stopping my Hetalia fics. I've gone on to other things- Undertale was strong for a while. Now Steven Universe is my world, and Mystic Messenger has swallowed my life whole. Soooo- Since I have seen absolutely nothing for Jaehee reader inserts, I thought- Why not start up again? Give it a go, and try to improve before semestered English class! So here this is~ I hope this is an okay start. I don't have any plans on editing this, since I am in my second last year of high school. If I get it done, I get it done. If there is an error, let me know! Hopefully I will have a chapter up a week, or biweekly. Please work with me here ^^*_**

 ** _Please let me know if this is worth continuing, too!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: The Wine**_

* * *

You kept your chin up while you walked back through the crowd. The hall was very grandly decorated with hints of gold and silver, sprawling up and down the hallways and adorning the tables. You thought the hall's owner did a very spectacular job. It was, thankfully, one less thing for you to worry about. The spectacle of the hall was distracting, but soon brought you back to thoughts of Jaehee; they reminded you of her sparkling brown eyes, and her delicate smile.

Amidst your thoughts of your crush, you tripped over... _Something_ , most likely someone else's foot. You were suddenly very glad that someone had taken your wine glass. You felt yourself fall forward, when hands caught you around your waist. A gasp escaped your throat, losing your breath, your eyes closed in fear. At the same time, you heard a glass breaking.

"(Y/n)?" A soft voice said. You immediately recognized it as Jaehee's. "Are you okay?" You slowly opened one eye, and then the other. Your vision was filled with floorboards and fancy shoes. Steadying yourself, you looked around at the people and mess that was before you.

Jaehee had of course caught you, but dropped a glass of red wine while going to grab you. This sound had caused everyone to pay attention to what was happening with you and Jaehee. Most of the hall was facing you. Their faces were full of worry while you stood up, but soon dissipated once the shock within the crowd, and yourself, wore off.

"I… think I'm okay, thank you." You began, facing Jaehee. She had accidently kept her hands around your waist after you had stood back up. Not that you minded, but…

"Are you sure? None of the wine or the shards hit you, correct?" She asked. You raised an eyebrow before looking down at your body. Some splatters of the wine _had_ reached the bottom of your dress, already beginning to stain in small dots. You cringed at the sight, but you were very grateful that the shards stayed where they were. From your facial reaction, Jaehee followed your gaze. "Oh, gosh, I am so sorry!" She cried, taking a step back away from you in embarrassment.

You pouted, "It's okay, Jaehee. I mean it. You helped me stay on my feet," You said with a light chuckle, blushing. You quickly brushed yourself off, and readjusted your skirt and sleeves. Jaehee also blushed, but still kept her distance, looking at you in small bursts.

"I will pay for the dry cleaning bill. It is still my fault…"

"I'm serious, Jaehee, it's okay!" You took a small step forward, trying to reach for her hand. She took another step back. You pouted again. "Jaehee…"

"(Y/n)? Would you like to sit and chat again? I will get you something to drink." Jahee offered, avoiding eye contact. You sighed, agreeing.

"I will meet you back where we sat before. Thank you!" With that, you were speed walking back to the far end of the hall.

On your way, all your thoughts were focused on how sheepish Jaehee became after the incident. You weren't sure if it was due to her catching you, her lingering touch, the wine stains, or even something else entirely. It wracked your mind. She was never, ever that way around you. There wasn't a single time that she got that flustered or embarrassed around you, or because of you. You let out a sigh in aggravation. Something must really be bothering her, you concluded. Maybe that was what she wanted to talk about?

You settled back into your previous seat. You tried to rub away the dots, but it only appeared to make it worse. You cringed once again, worried that Jaehee will make a fuss over it again, making her feel bad again. All you could do was wait. This left you alone with your thoughts for longer. Maybe asking for wine would have been a good idea…

As if Jaehee could read your mind, she returned right then after the thought with two glasses of red wine. You smiled sincerely at her. "Thank you," You hummed, taking the offered glass. "How did you know I wanted red wine?"

"Oh, right. I knew," Jaehee said rather gingerly, "because that wine glass I dropped was yours. I had seen you place it down before going off with Zen… I didn't want it to be stolen, and I knew… or at least hoped, you were coming back to our seats. So I took it to bring it back to you." You made an 'o' with your mouth in understanding. "That's a good, solid part of the reason I felt so bad… It's what you were preventing in the first place, and it was a drink you had paid for."

You frowned, seeing why she would feel extra guilty. You replied with, "You helped out more than anyone would have. I'm just glad you chose me over the drink!" You giggled. She giggled lightly as well.

"Well, I'm at least glad to be of help," She said, her blush returning. You paused, thinking back to how she reacted.

"The real question here is, are you okay? Something seems to have gotten on your mind."

"O-Oh. It's nothing… Really."

"I will believe you. But know I'm here for anything, yeah?"

Jaehee smiled. "Of course. Thank you for not pressing it."

You nodded, taking a slow and long sip of your drink. Now whatever was definitely on her mind, was going to make you insane from curiosity. You set your wine down, crossing your legs. A silence came over the two of you. You both fidgeted.

"Jaehee, I-" You began, getting cut off.

"I saw your tattoo."

You froze. 'Dammit, dammit-! What will she have to say about it…? Gosh, I-...' Your mind reeled. Gulping, you mustered up a fake smile.

"R-Really? What about it?" You sputtered, chuckling nervously.

"It's complete, (y/n)… Did you know this? Do you know who?" She questioned, leaning forward like it was an interrogation. It sure suddenly felt like one, at least.

"Y-Ye- I mean, no! Haha, would you look at that! Wow! How did you spot it? I haven't checked it in weeks! My gosh, it could have been anyone here, or from a good while back! Yikes…" You rambled on, continuing to act out on strung nerves.

"(Y/n), now I'm just concerned. So you don't know who? But to answer your question, I saw it when you were adjusting your dress. It caught my eye. I am very happy for you, and I wish to help you find out who your soulmate is. You wouldn't know if it was one of the other R.F.A. members, hm?" Jaehee went on, smiling.

You took a deep breath. "There's really no need to assist me in finding out who, Jaehee. I feel.. It's more of a quest of my own to take, ya know?" You said. "I checked in with Zen," you added, blushing, "and he was a no. I have yet to check Luciel, Yoosung, and Jumin."

"Ah, okay, I see," She looked away. "Shall I call them over for you to ask them?"

"N-No, that's fine. I can find them myself. I feel it would go over better if it were one by one, alone," You chuckled.

"As you see fit, (y/n). I wish you luck. … Are you still okay with going for coffee after?" She sent you a quick look, one of hope. It sent a shiver down your back.

"Thank you, and yes. I can't wait!" You said with a bright smile. You subconsciously reached for her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. You got up once again, waving goodbye at her. "I'll see you tonight, after I chat up the guys. Bye bye!" As you left, you looked out of the corner of your eye to see her blush. Whoops. Right…

 **xXxXx**

Jaehee was left to sit by herself, this time left alone with her thoughts, instead of you. Her breathing was closer to hyperventilating. Her face more so resembling a ground-ridden, scarlet leaf in the fall. What was this she was feeling? It was completely new to her. She could only assume there was something more to her relationship with you. Really, really close friends? Sisters? Maybe… It only made sense to Jaehee.

 **xXxXx**

Filled with determination, but also embarrassment and curiosity, you marched around the hall in search of any of the guys. You tried the catering table, and where you last saw Zen. You walked the length of the hall once more before finding anyone. In a side room was a computer lab, the lights dimmed. You had decided to go in and check. The odds _were_ pretty high that Yoosung, and possibly Luciel, were in the room.

"Yoosung? Seven?" You called out, hoping for a reply. You heard a chair get knocked over, followed by a series of footsteps.

"(Y/n)! Were you looking for me?" The blond haired male exclaimed. You giggled.

"Why yes, I was, Yoosung!"

"Well, you came to the right place, haha~!"

"I'm glad. I assume you were playing LOLOL?"

"Of course I was! There wasn't much to do out in the hall… I found this place, and got myself comfortable!" He pointed to the pile of chips and soda that rested next to a computer in the far corner of the room. You gave him an exaggerated smile.

"Oh my, you really have, haven't you? Mind if I join you?"

"Sure! That would be great! I can show you the mechanics of the game, and maybe you could try playing?" He said with a hopeful look.

You nodded in agreement. Yoosung quickly dragged you over to the computer he was using, by your wrist. You roll your eyes at his enthusiasm. The two of you were soon seated side by side in uncomfortable swivel chairs, staring at the same monitor. Yoosung was already logged in onto a lower-leveled account of his to show you the basics of the game.

He showed you the controls, which were the arrow keys and space bare, with other keys being menus and items and such. There were multiple different creatures to fight, he had explained, but later in the game; you could only see five or six different enemies in the area you spawned in. They all had unique designs, but relatively the same actions in battle.

Over time, you grew used to the game and its mechanics. You had to admit, it was rather fun. It reminded you of some of those more popular MMO's you saw your classmates playing in the middle of a lecture. The two of you then soon began to quickly level up and progress the account.

"Hey, (y/n)? Would you like this account?" Yoosung asked. You Thought about it for a second.

"I totally would take it off your hands, if it weren't for the fact that I'd rather not end up getting addicted to it, as well." You said with a chuckle. He chuckled with you.

"I can understand that. But if you ever change your mind, let me know! Anything else you'd like to know before I let you go?" This was your opening, it seemed.

You nodded. "Actually, I have a question, but not about the game." He raised an eyebrow. "Have you… happened to run into your soulmate yet? And/or may I see your tattoo?" He gave you a look of surprise.

"Ah, um, no, I have not… Here." Yoosung bit his lip, pulling up his nicely tucked dress shirt to reveal a small design of daisies just above his hip bone. Well, two and a half daisies, yellow in colour. "How about you?"

"I… I don't know. Mine is complete," you replied, pulling down your sleeve to reveal it, "but I have no absolute clue who it is. I don't check it often enough." You rubbed the back of your neck in embarrassment.

"Aww! That's okay- Everyone at the R.F.A. would be willing to help! Probably especially Luciel, too. He could check surveillance, and hack into anyones data base- all that… _cool_ stuff." He added with enthusiasm. You sent him a full smile.

"Thank you. Can… Can I tell you something?" You mumbled.

"Of course!"

"I'd like to think it's… well, Jaehee. I really do like her- more than she states we are. But the issue is is that her tattoo was already completed, because her guardians had it 'fixed' by a tattooist. So I really may never know, if it is her…"

"... (Y/n), I'm so sorry to hear that! I wish you the best of luck on figuring _everything_ out." And with that, he gave you a sturdy hug that brought you off of your feet.

"Thank you again, Yoosung. I should get back to searching. I'll talk to you later!"

"See you, (y/n)!"

You quickly sped out of the room, feeling like you finally had someone on your side. It warmed your heart. Now it was time to find either Seven, or Jumin… How would that even go? You suddenly wished you had taken up Jaehee's offer. Jumin would answer straight away if it was Jaehee calling. Time to work on some social skills.

* * *

 ** _I wanted to get a second chapter up for the weekend to really get it going so here it is!_**

 ** _Is it still going good? I would really appreciate if someone could send me a review! I really need to improve my skills soon, so I don't fail ELA this_** ** _year;;; That, and I will quickly lose motivation if I'm not encouraged;;; 2000 words for an average is a lot for me- Please and thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3: The Dress**_

* * *

The party was still running, steadily and energetically. People kept dancing on the dance floor, getting another round of wine, and chatting wherever they deemed fit. The energy was almost contagious; if it weren't for how your evening at the hall was going.

You looked down at your dress, seeing the stains start to become more visible as the wine settles into the fabrics fibers. A sigh was your only reaction. You really adored this dress, but attempted to put that past you as you spoke to Jaehee about it. You finally had the time to really take it in. The red didn't clash very well with the black and white patterns of your dress… Let alone the white. Maybe it was a good idea to head home, change, and come back for your coffee ' _date_ ' with Jaehee.

The idea was solid and irreversible in your head. You were ready to go through with it. That was, until a familiar voice broke your train of thought by calling out your name.

"(Y/n)! Finally… I haven't seen you all night! Now that can't happen, can it?" The voice exclaimed. You tried standing up on your toes to get a view above the crowd's height to see who it was. You spotted a speed walking male with red-orange hair, shuffling through the crowd to get to you.

"Oh, Luciel! Nice to see you, finally!" You said back, his figure now in sight, having passed all of the attendees. He opened his arms, wide. You went in for the hug. You could feel him squishing you with just the right amount of pressure. It was very calming and grounding in a time like this.

"Hey hey~! The party turned out so awesome!" Seven added, letting you go. "I am very, very glad we let you into the R.F.A.! This wouldn't be happening, if it weren't for you, (y/n)," He used his arm to gesture to the 'happening's. You smiled at him. It was nice hearing that things were going according to plan!

"Thank you, Seven! I needed to hear that," You said, rubbing the crook of your elbow. He raised an eyebrow at you.

"Is everything okay? You better not be ill, dang it! What's wrong?!" He cried, gripping onto your arms, shaking you. You were dazed for a moment, before you could collect your thoughts.

"It's nothing much. No, I am not sick, haha. The party is going quite well, aside from, well," you took a quick glance down at your dress. Luciel followed that gaze. A sharp and high-pitched gasp came from him; you winced at the sound.

"(Y/n), this is unacceptable! We are going to go get you a new dress, right now! You should be looking flawless tonight!"

"No no, it's really okay- I'm more worried abo-"

"Off we go, to the boutique!" Seven exclaimed, taking you by the wrist to drag you out of the hall.

"Seven'o'seven, listen!" You exclaimed back. He paused, looking back at you just as you reached the grand doors. You exhaled softly in relief. "There's that, yes, and thank you for the thought, but I also… I don't know who my soulmate is. I ran into them, because it's been completed," you shrugged off your sleeve to show him the tattoo, "but I have no clue who it was, possibly someone from back as far as two weeks ago!" Luciel fell silent and froze.

"I, um… That's- I'm sorry to hear that, (y/n). Is there anyway I can help?" He asked, timid. You nodded.

"Show me your tattoo." You thought he would be a bit taken aback, but Seven didn't think twice before throwing his dress shirt off towards the ceiling. You blushed at the action as multiple party-goers noticed the event unfolding.

"Here it is~!" He hummed. He had turned around to point out the tattoo that was set just below his right shoulder blade. It was a muted grey and yellow snake that curled in on itself. It was odd seeing one so faded… But his was complete. This boggled your mind… But then again, you haven't met him in person until now. He couldn't be the one. Plus, the last thing it should be is so dull. It raised your suspicions quite high.

"Seven… Did you know yours is completed?" You whispered. He turned back around to face you, smiling. It seemed forced…?

"Oh, of course I know! But did this help?" Luciel said, making duck lips. You couldn't help but chuckle; you nodded in reply. "Now can we get you that dress?" A new dress did sound rather nice… You were to be looking professional for your own event.

"Sure, why not? Try to lead the way, Defender of Justice, Seven-Zero-Seven!" You shouted, running ahead of him which giggling.

"Hey, wait up! No fair~!" He cried, attempting to put his shirt back on.

 **xXxXx**

Jaehee had gotten up from her spot after finding herself rather lonely at that end of the hall. She evened out her skirt, and took her glass with her. The hall had thinned every so slightly in attendees. It worried Jaehee slightly, as there was still at least another two hours of the event to be taken advantage of. She shook the thought away. Bracing herself, she took off into the crowd.

She got to hold a handful of conversations with some of the guests. In time, she even came across the Secratary Association representer. She took the time to admit there was an issue, but she had left the company; she still spoke of Jumin with a smile. She then wandered back to her little side room. The night just felt so incomplete without you there, by her side, at that very instant.

 **xXxXx**

Seven had raced you out to the underground parking lot. You, of course, got there first, beating him to the bottom of the stairwell. You had to stop and catch your breath. Sooner than later, he caught up while stumbling down the stairs.

"How'd ya… ya learn to run… that- that fast?" Luciel panted. He was winded, trying to keep up with you. All you could do was shrug.

"Well, possibly because I don't sit around at home all day, unlike someone," You teased. He feigned a gasp, clutching his chest.

"That was so uncalled for- wow, (y/n), that was quite the burn! Haha," He replied. You both chuckled. "Time to go find my babe!" It took you a second to realize he meant his car.

The two of you then headed out deep into the parkade, chatting for the three minute walk it took to get to Seven's car. It was a nice atmosphere and smell, compared to the party. It was also much cooler. It was very enjoyable… As much as it could be, without Jaehee, you thought. You sighed as he unlocked the car.

"Is something wrong again? Should I show you my tattoo again?!" He exclaimed, a frown on his face as he scrambled to get the hem of his shirt.

"I-It's nothing! I was just… thinking of someone."

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Was it me?" Luciel opened the door for you before getting in, himself.

"No, sorry, Seven," You said. You put on your seatbelt while he started up the engine.

He pouted. "Awwww~ Then tell me who!" You blushed slightly, looking down at your feet. "Or not, if it makes you uncomfortable." Seven had started to pull out of the parking spot, and out of the parkade.

"I… I really feel I can tell you, though. It's Jaehee…" You replied, fidgeting with your fingers. You rested your head on your hand, which was supported by your elbow near the window. He slowed the car down while a light turned to red. "I should have told her I was leaving for a bit. I feel guilty and… empty, without her here." He sent you a sympathetic look through the angle of the side view mirror on your side. It almost seemed hurt… He wouldn't be hurt by that fact, would he?

"Ah- I see. What's going on between you two, anyways, (y/n)?" He whispered to you while he speed up for the green light.

"Well… I really like her. I like-like her, as some say, haha. But I might never know if she's my- my soulmate. Her tattoo was-"

"Mirrored by a tattooist?" Seven concluded for you.

"Yeah… How'd you know?"

"She told me, well, no, _the group_ a good while back. I felt so so bad for her… I still do." He hummed, taking a turn down another street.

"That's the issue… I don't know who it could be, because of what I told you earlier. And with Jaehee's problem too…" You muttered, frowning as you put your face into your hands.

"Aw, no, babe, don't cry-!" Luciel whined, glad that the boutique was approaching. "Shh, it's okay- Remember? I'm the Defender of Justice, Seven-Zero-Seven! I promise to make it all better!"

You tried to hold back tears; it was hard, because the events of the night were finally catching up to you. Your crushing disappointment with Jaehee; your strong feelings of affection for her never to be recognized; the wine and the broken glass, bugging Zen and Yoosung, making Seven drive you to buy you a new dress, and being away from _your own_ party. The build up hurt.

He was parked in a spot at the boutique, his arms grabbing your huddled figure in an attempt to comfort you. You sniffled, leaning into him. "I just love her so much… so so much…" You whimpered. "It's not fair. Tonight was a mess, in my eyes…"

 **xXxXx**

"(Y/n)..." He had begun crying, as well. He hugged you closer. Seven couldn't imagine, ever, seeing you this hurt and vulnerable. It hurt him, just like how you were hurting.

He knew why his tattoo was complete, but faded. Luciel was meant to be with a lovely girl that he met back while buying groceries. He saw hers complete as he walked up the same aisle as her, but missed his chance as she turned a corner, disappearing into the rest of the winding building. He felt like fate would bring them together again… Sadly, it did not. He had checked his tattoo soon after, to see it only half-fade into completion. It was… odd. But he realised as time went by, maybe she wasn't the one. There was a mistake made… because the second he saw a picture of you, he felt his heart flutter more than even in his life, prior to. Checking it again that night, the whole tattoo was complete and bright.

Days later, he saw you become closer and closer to Jaehee. One last check, and it was not only complete anymore, but as dull as the feeling in his heart.

 **xXxXx**

"Nothing can be a mess when it comes to you, babe. I promise you that," Seven whispered into you ear. His tears fell quick and silently down his cheeks. He wiped your own falling tears away. "Please look back up at me, (y/n)." He let go of the hug. You hesitated, but soon sat up, and looked him in the eye.

"I promise," Luciel repeated. "Are you okay for going into the store, still?" You nodded slowly, clearing away the tears and smudges.

He had opened the door for you again, smiling broadly while bowing like a gentleman. A small smile graced your lips at the action. You stepped out of the car, and walked over to the boutique with Seven close at your side. He held the door to the store open as well. From there, your worries and anxieties slowly began to lift off of your shoulders; you and Seven laughed here and there, with him trying on dresses too. You tried on a few eccentric ones for the hell of it, as well. Soon enough, you had a stunning new dark purple satin dress with a white belt and fabric flower around your waist in your hands. Despite it's cost, Seven insisted. It brought you back to a very gleeful mood.

* * *

 _ **Ahhhh goodness, you're all too kind! Thank you MiliukeLTU, Deji Kabu, s3riousnonsense, and J! 3 I managed to get through this chapter rather quick, because I am quick with homework lately ^^* How was this chapter? I had heard about Seven's theory just after I put out the first or second**_ ** _chapter- I felt it was only appropriate :P I had too much fun writing this one... Hopefully I'll have the time with weekend to get another one or two chapters up! Take care, all of you~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4: The Gentleman**_

* * *

Still in the store, you were in the change room, putting the stunning dress back on. Seven had bought it for you, as promised. It made you rather giddy, because this was now the nicest thing you owned; and it was bought by your best friend. This had to be a good omen for the rest of the evening and event.

You stepped out, twirling to make the skirt of the dress fan out in a display of sparkles. Luciel smiled widely at this. You smiled back. He kept his expression as he offered you a hand to escort you out of the boutique. You took it with a flourish, the both of you now trying to exaggerate a Victorian couple's show of affection. Once back at the car, the same steps repeated just like the times before. The two of you were soon buckled in, with your stained dress sitting in the back.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Seven started up conversation again. "I still think it looks pretty damn rockin' on you, (y/n)! I can't wait to hopefully see you out on the dance floor in that, haha!" He chimed.

"My goodness, thank you! I can't, either. It would be fun to see the fabric flow to the waltz of foxtrot," You replied, watching the street lights go by through the dark, evening sky. You noticed that stars had begun to pop up here and there; that's quite the spectacle for in the city.

"Do you know those dances?" He asked.

"I know some of the basics for the waltz, but I have only watched others do the foxtrot. It seems cool!"

"Maybe I could teach you, one day."

" _You_ know those dances?"

He chuckled, "Part of school for me, way back when. I forgot some parts, but they're still back there somewhere!"

"Sure, then. It wouldn't hurt, yeah?"

"How about during the party?" You flushed red at that.

"I'd rather not, with all the people there. … Including Jaehee. Plus, I still have to talk to Jumin, and get back to Jaehee sooner than later, hopefully."

"Hm… What if I was quick? Then you could… you could go and impress Jaehee!" He whined, sending you a hopeful side glance. The hall was quickly approaching.

"I don't know…" You hummed. He nudged you with his elbow, making you look back at him. He was pouting like the five year old he is. Sighing, you nodded. "Fine- But just the waltz, okay?" Seven hummed happily, raising his chin higher in a confident pose.

"Let me see if I can park closer to the door this time," he added in, as he pulled into the parkade once more. You waited patiently, keeping an eye out for an empty spot as he slowly drove around the levels. "A-ha!" He quickly turned into a vacant spot and parked the car. This time, you were quick enough to beat him to opening your door; you did so yourself. He pouted again.

"Hey, you've been quite the gentleman this evening. There is no need to keep being so very kind to me, Luciel." You said.

"Okay… But I won't stop until I have taught you the waltz!" He exclaimed, holding a hand over his heart. You shook your head with a grin, and walked with him up the stairs.

Back into the party, it had calmed down a bit. It was less crowded, but still had that nice energy to it. You took a deep breath, exhaling it out through your mouth. Time to try to impress Jaehee.

Luciel Once again offered you his hand. Instead of him leading you to the dance floor, he lead you to a side room to learn and practice. He showed you where your hands were supposed to rest, first. Your left hand was to rest on his right shoulder blade (ironically enough), while his right hand was to rest on your left waist. From there, he took your right hand in his left; your fingers went between his fingers and thumb.

He made sure you felt comfortable like this by asking, "Should I move my hand to your shoulder instead, or is okay here?" He spoke of his right hand.

"It's fine where it is, Seven." You said, feeling slightly intimidated by the proximity the closed position brought you to with him. "Just no stepping on my feet, yeah?" You joked.

"Same goes to you, (y/n)," He said with a laugh.

Now he had begun the steps. He showed you the follower's part first; step left, together, step left, step right, together, step right, and so on, in a square. For the leader, it was just mirrored; step right, together, step right, step left, together, step left. You repeated this with him for a good while, while he counted out a ¾ time signature for you to dance to. You definitely were the one that would be stepping on toes. Seven tired not to act like it hurt, for your own confidence.

 **xXxXx**

During this practise, all Luciel could think about was how close you were to him; the smell of your light perfume, the stray strands of your hair that tickled both of your faces, the grazing of your newly bought dress against his legs. What also strongly caught his attention, was where your hand rested. It sat right on his tattoo.

He closed his eyes as he softened his voice. The ¾ time was now whispered behind his teeth, smooth and relaxing. You had to keep your eyes open to keep an eye out for your feet; Seven was well versed enough to not need to. You both glided along the carpeted floor. You were starting to feel confident about this.

As he picked up the speed of the waltz, you clung together a bit closer, a bit more stiffly. He opened his brightly coloured eyes again, locking eye contact with you. Seven felt the soothing brush of your breath on his collarbone. You could feel the slightly raced rhythm of his heart.

Something felt slightly warm underneath the palm of your left hand. You pulled your hand back towards yourself, staring down at it. "Luciel?" You both parted. He tried to look over his shoulder. His mind screamed at him that something bad was happening, while something else told him it was going to be something amazing. Seven pulled at his shirt, looking down at his tattoo while keeping it out of your sight. It seemed brighter, and felt warmer.

"It's a-okay! No worries, haha~!" He chimed, putting on a confident smile. You believed him. "Do you think.. You're ready to show off to Jaehee?" He added, waggling his eyebrows. You nodded, being reminded of the intentions of this practise. He felt his high spirits dwindle; the tattoo started to cool. As the design cooled, so did his heart; he didn't see the tattoo fade once more.

 **xXxXx**

Your gentleman of the evening had run off to get the right music set and ready for your performance. It was also much easier to find Jaehee if he was to take hold of the mic, to call her to the dance floor. You had found a nice little spot that was less crowded than the rest of the area, near the stage, to wait at. You leaned against the wall. You fidgeted. You took deep breaths. You waited.

"May I have your _a-tten-ti-on~_ everybody?" You heard Seven say into the microphone. "I need to see fellow R.F.A member, Jaehee Kang, asap, please! Jaehee, please come meet me beside the stage." You felt your calming tactics fail to work for any longer. Your heart rate increased at the thought of the coming events.

After a minute or two, she appeared from the crowd. Jaehee wandered over to where Seven was, starting up a conversation while the music was on stand by. You saw him walk-and-talk her onto the dance floor. He rubbed the back of his neck at something, and excused himself. At the gesture, a slow waltz piece began to fill the room; Secret Garden, Dreamcatcher. She looked around in wonder, while you speed walked up to her.

Just as your best friend had, you offered her your hand. Jaehee blushed a fair shade of red. She took the offer as you lead her further into the crowd. She got herself into the follower's position. You mirror her actions, and set your right hand on her waist, your left taking her hand in yours. You both smiled a sheepish smile.

"Did… did you plan this out?" She questioned.

"Ah, kind of… It was very much so a last minute thing with Seven doing most of the work." You easily replied. She made a sound of understanding, looking down at her feet as you began to lead.

You fumbled over your feet a few times, as did Jaehee, but you both slowly got used to each other's movement. The song made the atmosphere remarkably perfect for the two of you. Once there was even more confidence between you two, your eyes locked with each other. You stared into her golden caramel eyes, herself peering into your radiantly (e/c) eyes. Her glasses added a shine to her gaze. Her delicate, light brown hair swayed as the two of you swayed. Your own (h/c) hair followed suit. Jaehee's hands occasionally brushed against your shoulder as her hold started to alleviate in comfort. It sent a shiver down your spine.

The situation resembled that of with Seven; soon, you closed in to each other more, being able to feel the beating of your hearts. You both could feel the small puffs of air that was your breath, fall upon one another. The familiar scent of dark roasted coffee and flora made you light headed. You tried out some twirls as you went along the floor.

Sadly, the song soon dulled down to a quiet melody, leaving Jaehee and you in an embrace.

"That was... That was very pleasant, (y/n)," She whispered in a soothing voice. "By the way, I think that dress looks stunning on you. Did you go home to change, or…?" Jaehee added, taking a small step back to separate the two of you to get a view of the dress.

"I'm glad. And thank you, my gosh, thank you- Me and Seven went out to quickly buy a new one. He insisted, and even paid for it." You replied with a lopsided grin. You twirled for her. She chuckled.

"Well, I'm pleased that he did that for you." She added, still admiring your dress.

"I feel I should do something in return to thank him… I'm just not sure what I could do." You said with a sigh. You turned around to look at Seven on the stage, watching the two of you. He smiled and waved with all kinds of enthusiasm.

"I can ask him later, so he is not suspicious of any motives." Jaehee suggested. You nodded. "We have forty-five minutes left of festivities, now. Anything else you would like to do, (y/n)?"

"I still have to talk to Jumin, yet. I…" You paused, "I still don't know who it is. But we will see, huh?" You laughed nervously.

"I really wish I could spend the remaining moments of the party with you, but you are busy, and I get to see you afterwards, anyways. Please, take care. Good luck." She explained, taking your hand in hers; she softly brushed her thumb over the top of your hand before blending in with the crowd once more.

Guilt filled you as you realized that you had barely spent half of your time at the party with her. She seemed to be warming up to you, quicker and quicker as the night went on. You weren't even sure anymore if she still only thought of you as a good friend. Yet, maybe with that good omen from earlier, things will only go for the better, here on out.

* * *

 _ **I can't believe that I actually got another chapter in today... Haha. I'm sick again; I got sick on the 2nd, recovered, then on the 9th, recovered kinda, and then yesterday, the 16th. If I don't post anything next weekend, chances are I am dead :P And MM keeps crashing on me again and I a bc I am missing so many chats rnnnnn**_

 ** _Anyone hell bent on me updating sunday, as well? I finished my homework again, so- eheh^^* But my cold... yiKEs_**

 ** _Thank you so so so much, reviewers~! You all are too kind~ Deji Kabu, thank you for your caring words! Carnivalcat, I'm very glad that you are enjoying my fanfic~ Ah, Seven's is kinda more self-explanatory, but did I miss word something-? Her's didn't vanish! ^^* And Awkwardbeing, ahhh yes, Emma! She keeps communicating you to me through her haha. I tried to make it my gayest ^^ I saw next to no Jaehee fanfics, let alone full stories! So I took it into my own hands~_**

 ** _See you soon, lovely readers~!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5: The Daydream**_

* * *

You left the dance floor to go find Seven. The crowd truly was dwindling now, as the party had less than an hour to go. This made it a bit easier to search for him; you didn't have to mutter as many 'excuse me's as you made your way through the people. You were soon back at the stage.

Looking around, you attempted to spot the redhead. Somehow, it seemed he had managed to slip off somewhere else while you were dancing with Jaehee. This made you pout. He could never make things easy, could he? Jaehee said she would find out a way to get a good thank-you gift idea out of him, at some point. With that, you gave up on the search for Seven. You would get what you need later.

The search for your soulmate had been going almost everywhere today; talking to Jaehee about it, checking in with Zen, gaming with Yoosung, and getting treated like a princess by Luciel. This meant one last person to check, seeing as none of the other guys were your soulmate… Jumin. 'Good luck with that, (y/n),' you thought to yourself. He was usually being swarmed by the ladies of the party. To find him would be easy enough. To get the space to talk to him? Not was much.

This made you ponder on ways that you could distract the women. No animals were allowed in the hall, this year, so that would be a no. Gossip on Zen? No… They were around Jumin for a reason. The offer of a free drink? Too many to pay for…

As you thought about your plan of attack, you had wandered into the back area that you and Jaehee spent most of your time this evening. You smiled a smile of recollection. You remembered the key. You panicked for a moment, realizing that you forgot where you had placed it. You sat down on the seat you last took to try to get your memory going. You cupped your head in your hands in aggravation. The quiet din just outside of the room didn't make your concentration any easier.

You got up and paced the room instead. It definitely wasn't here… Hadn't you put it away? Your dress did have a small zipper pocket hidden behind the belt… Looking down, you remembered then that the key would be in your other dress. _Of course_ , it just had to be in the back of Seven's locked car. _Of course_ , he had to disappear after the dance. _Of course_.

The tension you were spitting out came to a halt. At least you knew it was well, safe, and secure. You would have to find him at a later time.

It hit you then, that this caused you to lose your train of thought on what to do about Jumin's ' _entourage_ '. Wait… gossip was one way you had thought of. Yet, maybe instead of it being about Zen, why couldn't it be more like fashion, or other gentlemen? Ah, there was no harm in telling your story of the evening to get the ladies swooning, no? That settled your plans. Now to find a group of flocking women.

You left the cozy side room to go into the hall. The decor still made you smile from how it shined. You watched the ceiling and walls while wandering about the hall and it's rooms. They certainly had a knack for how colours compliment one another. Maybe Jumin had a say in it, due to his experience… Who could say.

After going down one length of the hall, you tried the other. You tried to go along at a bit more of a speedier pace; there was only about half an hour left of the party. You checked side room after side room, only to find no sign. This was becoming rather ironic. Pursing your lips, you tried to look for his well-kept hair instead of the group of women. Not before too long, the figure of Jumin appeared a couple feet away from you.

"Jumin Han, I need to see you, please!" You exclaimed towards him. Your attempt at trying to catch his attention fell short, when a youthful lady nudged him to ask for a dance. You clenched your teeth. Did she really need to do this, now? "Jumin! … Jumin, listen, please!" You tried to say louder than before. He looked your way. You smile and waved to keep his eye. He mouthed 'pardon me' before taking the girl by her elbow to the dance floor. You sighed irritably. Was that good omen a good omen? Or were you missing something, here. You just shook it off.

Deciding to take a seat while waiting, you settled down around the dance floor to watch the two. They twirled around to the foxtrot, a smile present on only the girl's face. It made you feel a small pang of pity for Jumin. He probably had been asked to dance by a dozen or more ladies this evening. This reminded you of your waltz with Jaehee… Jaehee- the key. Thank goodness you remembered that; you meant to ask Jumin about Seven while you had the chance. You began to daydream about Jaehee and the key over the resonance of the music.

 **xXxXx**

The two of you were in baggy clothing, settled into a cuddling position on an old couch. You were leaning against the armrest with one arm, while the other was wrapped around Jaehee's waist. Your chin was nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Jaehee had a book in one hand, while her other hand lay atop the hand that you rested on her waist. She was reading aloud to you.

The room seemed small; it was an apartment. The living room, as it seemed, was brightly coloured with soft blues and orange hues. It was slightly eccentric, but felt sung nonetheless. A window was open just to the side of the couch, letting in a soothing and refreshing breeze. It made the stray strands of both of your hair tickle the other. You giggled into Jaehee's ear, while she blushed and tried to push her hair away from you.

The vision made your heart thump loudly in your chest. You mind kept trying to play it on. The idea of living with Jaehee… Right. It was to be a reality. You blushed. She kept reading, in your mind. Her voice soothed you.

 **xXxXx**

"... (Y/n), hello? (Y/n)!" A foreign voice crept into your daydream. Who was that…? Who was- "(Y/n), please quit daydreaming and wasting my time." Ah… Jumin. Who else?

"Sorry, sorry. I was just trying to pass the time," You apologized, standing up. "I'm glad I get to chat with you."

"Ah, I see. No worries. Now, what is this you would like to discuss?" He replied, gesturing for you to walk and talk with him.

You exhaled calmly. "I've been searching almost all over for my soulmate for years, of course. It's been on my mind for a good handful of years, now."

"Don't most people look for them?" He inquired. "Well, aside from myself, that is." You frowned in worry.

"Well, yes, but I didn't have the mind to check my tattoo for the past two weeks or so. It completed anytime between then… But it is most likely someone at the party." You explained.

"Ah… I understand now. You've been asking the others about their tattoo, no?" He added with a smirk. You nodded. "Well, I am sorry to say that I am not your soulmate. That much is for sure." Jumin lifted up the longer hair at the back of his neck to show his tattoo. His was, indeed, not completed. It was a small, bottom half of a black feather pattern. The quill was a white, while the black barbs got lighter at the end; the tips were grey. It truly suited him and his personality.

"The design is very pretty, Jumin. Thank you for showing me." You said with a slight bit of melancholy. He seemed to catch that other layer of tone.

"Was I at least of assistance? I don't mean to damper your spirits, (y/n)," he hummed. The two of you stopped your slow-paced walk down the hall.

"Yes, of course. I just… It seems I may never know who it is now. If only…" You blushed before continuing, "If only I could know if it was Jaehee." You suddenly felt a hand resting on your shoulder. Looking up, you made eye contact with Jumin. He seemed to be showing a sympathetic look for once.

"I know you like her. I know her tattoo story. But I also know that she likes you, just as much, back. You two almost seem… like a well-oiled company team. You work well together. I wish only the best for you, (y/n), and that maybe one day, there will be a better sign of the… _emotion_ between the two of you." He rambled on in his infamously pretentious tone.

"Thank you, so so much, Jumin. That helped lift my spirits. I mean it." You chimed, flashing him a smile. He smiled back.

"I should be off now, to deal with the last of the guests. I'll see you later." You were about to say goodbye, before you remembered the other question.

"Wait, I have one other favour to ask about!" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know where Seven is? I need to get something from his car…" You sighed. Jumin's facial expression turned into a look of mild surprise.

"Oh, hmph… Kind of. I last saw him on the stage, but he messaged me that he had gone to his car to do something. I am not sure if he is still here."

"Oh… Well, thank you. I better let you go, now. I'll find him myself. See you later!"

"Goodbye, (y/n)." Jumin walked away while you stayed put.

Ironically enough, you were back at the usual room. Checking your watch, there was only another ten minutes left of this year's party. You counted it as a success for the time being. It would be great to hear feedback from the rest of the organization sooner than later. The meanwhile, you decided to wait out the remaining minutes in the ever so familiar room.

Seven might have left… That's no good, seeing as you didn't have a way to get your stuff from him back; neither of you knew the other's location. Just as that thought came up, you heard a faint ringing noise coming from your dress belt. It was your phone. More specifically, it was the messenger app. The screen showed that it was a message from Luciel, reading, "I dropped of your stuff behind the stage. Sorry that I had to leave early! The Defender of Justice's work never stops!" This made you giggle. Thank goodness he had the right mind to leave your stuff behind, before leaving.

You left the room to jog down to the dance floor. The stage was being cleared of the band and electronics needed for the music. Most of it was gone, already, so it made an easy path for you to get behind the curtains. There, you found your dress laid carefully, folded, in a corner. You silently thanked Seven. You picked it up before heading out from the backstage area.

You let the neatness of it crumble; you held onto the sleeves while it unraveled itself. You went straight for the pocket to get the key. It was thankfully, still there. You smiled, bringing it up to your lips to kiss it. You quickly folded the dress over your arm, the key held firmly in your hand. It was finally home.

With one last glass of wine, you settled by the door to wait for the others to come say goodbye. The party was officially over, as the last of the guests filtered out. Yoosung was the first to come say goodbye. He gave you a tight hug, promising to have you over to play LOLOL again, some time. Jumin was next. He gave you a firm handshake, saying how honoured he was to have met you. After a bow, Zen came up just behind Jumin. He took your hand in his, gave it a quick peck, and then hugged you. Luciel had already left, so he was a no show, sadly enough. But just as the door closed behind Zen, Jaehee came around the corner.

As usual, she took your breath away. Even if she seemed slightly tired from the event, it was a sight to get used to; her without her glasses. Her outfit suited her like nothing else ever could. You caught yourself staring.

"Are you ready for some coffee, sleepy eyes?" You hummed softly to her, taking her hand in yours. She smiled drowsily, her eyelids slightly more heavy than usual.

"More than ever, (y/n). More than ever."

* * *

 _ **Heyo~ Sorry for getting to it later than usual, but this time will most likely become more usual after a while. Thanks for understanding, the lot of you! 3**_

 _From my deleted update:_

 ** _I've had a rough and long week, while continuing being sick, with some other ailments?;;; I'm really sorry about this;;; I am really really hoping for better next week!_**

 ** _Reviews:_** ** _  
Deji Kabu: Thank you again, sweetheart!_**

 ** _Juh2002: Ahhhh goodness;;; I'm sorry, I'm just a very angst person. I felt the fanfic needed this :P_**

 ** _Zettatastic: ^^ She really is! Especially with all the salt and hate from Zen's route... Thank you so much~_**

 ** _Carnivalcat: ;;;;; If you need more of an explanation, PM me! Sorry about that-_**

 ** _A Very Gay Space Kitten: ^^ I'm glad to be that hero lolol. Thank you, as well! Btw love the username~_**

 ** _Thanks to all of you, again, for reading and supporting me and my story! Sorry for the delay, once more, as well. ^^* Take care!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6: The Coffee**_

* * *

Your hand fell in line perfectly with Jaehee's. Her hand felt like the weight you needed to keep yourself grounded to Earth, but light enough to make your heart swell at the feeling. Jaehee's skin was satisfyingly smooth to the touch, making you rub your thumb back and forth against her own thumb. It sent a sense of peace through the whole of your body.

The two of you had your hands intertwined, rocking back and forth as you walked side by side. You had left the hall, to enter the parkade once again. You offered to drive the two of you; Jaehee would have none of that, seeing as you were tired too. In the end, you both decided to take each others cars, respectively. You were to met at the cafe down three blocks. Once you spotted your car, you bit your lip in regret.

"Well… Haha, time to part ways for now, yeah?" You chuckled, hesitating on letting go of her hand. You felt her hand shuffle in resistance in your own.

"I do suppose. It will only be a few minutes, (y/n)," Jaehee replied. Silence creeped over the small talk.

"Bye bye, for now, Jaehee…!" You added, still not letting go. She hadn't, either.

"Yes…" You both paused. Her hand's grip on yours slowly diminished. Yet with that, she turned to face you while you stood still. Her amber eyes locked with yours as your breath left you. Time seemed to slow, but also quicken at the same time. She was leaning in slightly. Closer… Her own breath tickled your neck; she went in for a soft hug. You blushed while hugging her back. "Till then." Jaehee let go, quickly sauntering off towards her own car that was parked down a level more.

You had to sit there to take in what happened, and what you thought had happened. It repeated in your mind until you had memorized the movements, the smells, the touches. If there was a god, or gods, you hoped that they heard your plea for Jaehee to be your one and only.

Deep breathing the spell off, you unlocked your car before crawling in. It was the best you could afford at the time. At least it was a nice, smooth silver. It did it's job, as well. If only the milage and the lights were better… You grabbed your seatbelt, and began your descent to the street below.

Somehow, in your stupor, Jaehee had caught up to you, in a way. She was right in front of you as you were leaving the parkade. You gave her a quick honk. You could see her jump through her tinted back window. You couldn't help but chuckle. She waved at you through her rear-view mirror.

From there, you kept yourself focused on the road. Jaehee managed to slip through a light before you could, as well, with her now ahead. Soon enough, you spotted the quaint cafe just down the street. You felt a small smile creep up on your face.

You found a parking spot on the side of the street, with Jaehee parked a few cars down. Of course she beat you. Hopefully she picked a very charming seat with a marvelous view. You made sure to lock everything and grab your purse before heading inside. The breeze had picked up slightly, causing you to shiver. The late evening was enjoyable but chilly; not that you could complain on such an night.

Once inside the little cafe, you took a glance around in an attempt to spot her. It was almost empty, aside from a few people sitting alone with or without a laptop. There were a few fake walls set up to add comfort. The ceiling lights were slightly dimmed to create an unwound atmosphere, so it made the task ever so slightly more difficult. The only other light sources were fairy-lights strung up around the perimeter of the building, and the glow of the menu screens. The chairs varied from vintage wooden chairs, to new armchairs. Every table had a nice bouquet made of wheat and lavender. Their scent mixed with the coffee and baked goods. The coffee was stored in grand, glass pillars behind the counter. The whole place was so majestically put together.

You raised an eyebrow while you started to take a stroll into the booth area. It was then that you heard your name be called. You spun around to spot a waving Jaehee over near the far right corner, right up against the window. The street lights caught on the left side of her face, while the muted radiance of the fairy lights gave warmth to her right side. Her hair glistened, while her smile shone. The whole atmosphere, mixed with the sights, almost brought you to tears of pure joy. It was already perfect; how much better could this night go?

You smiled back, taking a seat across from her. The chairs were plush and comfortable, you noticed; just as they had looked.

"I'm glad you made it here, safely, and without any hassle, (y/n)," She commented, one of her hands playing with a strand of wheat.

"Same goes to you, missy!" You hummed. "Have you ordered yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you. Ah, by the way, I hope you like chocolate chip cookies…" She presented you one of the two cookies she had in a bag with a blush.

"That's very thoughtful of you! Of course I do, haha." You said, taking the cookie from the bag. You took a bite; it was as good as any other cookie. The chocolate was still melted and warm, while the dough was a nice mixture of chewy and crunchy. "It's really, really good! Try yours, Jaehee!"

She slowly brought it up to her thin, pale pink lips. You held your breath as you were reminded of earlier, in the parkade. So close, and yet so so far… She took her bite, eyes looking up and off to the side in contemplation. Jaehee made a half smile, humming in satisfaction.

"Good?" You questioned.

"Yup," She chuckled.

"Shall we go get some coffee to dip these in, then?" You suggested, starting to stand up. She nodded in reply before getting up as well. You walked with her to the counter; you both decided that you would pay for yourselves to keep from bickering over who would pay. "May I get a medium roast, with room for milk, please?" You said. The total came up as $3.75, to which you quickly paid for.

Jaehee ordered next. "One borgia, please?" Her total was $4.89. She fumbled around for a five dollar bill. You had to physically stop yourself, with gritted teeth, from paying for her, as agreed. She soon found one, using it to pay. She sighed and turned to you. "Thank you for keeping up your end of the agreement, heh…" Jaehee rubbed the back of her neck as she blushed.

"No problem," You replied, your own cheeks flaming up. The two of you left for your seats once again. They mentioned that they would bring your order to you.

"So, the party went so very swimmingly. I am very grateful that you offered your help in the organization, (y/n)," Jaehee hummed.

"It was really nothing. You guys mostly found the guests while I persuaded them to come. From there, it was merely setting up the hall reservations and such," You mumbled back.

"That's still more than we ever did. Plus… you, joining, was a blessing in itself. I wouldn't be where I am, if it weren't for you. You mean so much to me!" She looked away from you and out the window.

"You… You mean a lot to me, too. You made me smile and feel accepted, more than anyone else ever has. I really can't wait to start up our own business- start our new lives together…" You rambled. Both of you were blushing pretty badly now; your own heart was fluttering about just from speaking with her like this. Her eyes wandered back to your own after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm glad I could do that. I can't wait, either. The lay out and design of this cafe gives me great inspiration…!" She chimed, her eyes sparkling in the dim light.

You hummed in agreement. "I definitely won't be forgetting the layout and decor any time soon, so I'll make sure to note it~!"

"Sounds like a plan, (y/n)."

You heard footsteps approaching your table. The both of you turned to look up, to find the kind barista had both of your drinks in hand. She set the cups down with caution onto the table.

"Please enjoy!" She said before turning around to get back to the counter. The two of you thanked her as she had left.

Instead of immediately taking a sip of your coffee, you took off the lid to dunk your cookie; you had truly been waiting for this. You took a second bite into the cookie. The mixture was as good as the first time you remembered your mom letting you try it. Jaehee had let it warm her hands first, before taking a little sip; it _was_ still hot. She eyed you with curiosity.

"I assume it's good like that? I have yet to try it, myself." She said.

"It really is! You have to try it- here, take the lid off." You commented. Jaehee removed the lid slowly, as to not spill it. She grabbed the cookie with one hand, as she held the cup steady with her other. Her hands were so small and dainty… You couldn't help but focus on her mellow grip on the drink. You noticed, now, that she had that habit of keeping her pinkie finger raised for almost anything. Her finger didn't touch the cup, nor the cookie. How cute…!

You had missed her taking the bite; you heard her voice break your thoughtful gaze. "That truly is tasty…! Thank you for sharing that with me." You giggled at her formality.

"Just make sure to not leave it in too long. It _will_ fall off and get soggy somewhere in the bottom of the cup!" You teased, but staying serious. Ironically, just as you muttered this, Jaehee gasped; she had pulled up her cookie to find it half gone, sunken by the dark drink. "Ah…! Goodness gracious, grab that spoon over there-" She quickly grabbed it, already on your train of thought. She fished for it with the spoon, hoping it hadn't crumbled further.

By the time she had gotten it out, there was a only small amount of crumbled, soaked cookie. She pouted, oh so adorably. You knew you shouldn't be laughing, but you couldn't help but chuckle.

"Here. I'm used to it, and fine with it, so let's switch!" You suggested. Jaehee's face lit up in confusion.

"Are… Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Enjoy the love of you life, coffee, my dear Jaehee! Heh." You teased once again. She blushed, letting you switch the drinks around. "Just watch your cookie this time." You cooed.

"Thank you… You are unquestionably an amazing person." It was your turn to blush at her comment. She took the drink in both of her hands, before closer her eyes to take a long, paced, sip. You couldn't help but stare at her. A shuddery sigh escaped you lips before you knew any better. Jaehee looked at you with mild concern, ready to put the cup down to ask of your well being. You just smiled your most sincere smile that reached your eyes to let her know everything was just right.

"Jaehee, I-"

"(Y/n), there's-"

"... Sorry, go ahead-"

"No no,"

"... It's nothing anyways."

"Same-… same here."

Silence crept over you once more. "Should we be off?" You finally said to break the tension.

"Ah… I really do not wish for this to end… A few more minutes?"

"Of course."

"... Can I see your tattoo again?"

"Only if I get to see yours, my little miss elegant~!" You both blushed at your comment, before you let your sleeve down. The colours seemed to be all the move vibrant; you weren't sure if it was merely the lighting, or if it was trying to let you know that-...

Jaehee put her foot out near you, tilted so that you could see her tattoo. The green of the butterfly was as lively as ever, as well. Something seemed… a bit more _dull_ about it, though. Fear struck through your veins as you remembered Seven's; you didn't even know what the dulling meant, but you couldn't imagine it was anything near good. Jaehee saw the concern written on your face.

"(Y/n)...? Is something… Is something wrong?" She whimpered. You forced a smile. She looked down. Her face was quick to mirror yours. "Why is one half…" She cut herself off, just as you thought the rest out to yourself;

Why was one half darker than the other?

* * *

 ** _Hey hey~ I personally and a blast_** ** _writing this one, as well~! Elly was in my arms the whole time, too, haha! If only it didn't turn out so drab and non-flowing ^^* I hope I am upping the fluff game enough, for it to be reaching towards the climax?_**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _MiliukeLTU: Hehe ^^* Thank you again~! I love the encouragement._**

 ** _Also, I need your guys's opinion on where to lead the story later on. Who would like a more than fluff scene? Or should I put it as a side-fic that can be a one shot, but also a part of the story? As well as, who would like some form of a squeal where it's like one shots of their new life together? Please let me know either by review or PM! 3_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7: The**_ ** _Promise_**

* * *

You both sat in silence. Both of you were trying to figure out what was happening. It made no sense to either of you. Everything seemed to be falling apart, fiber by fiber, as distress took the evening my the hair, giving it a good yank. The room felt colder.

The expressions Seven had made while talking about tattoos, and soulmates… They came back to haunt you. He was hurting, _because_ of the state of his tattoo… Because his love was the one that got away. He no longer had a soulmate, did he? Could it be that they… died? Maybe even that they were in critical condition? … Oh. Your mind wandered to a final guess; his soulmate was switched, when something catastrophic happened? But everyone was assigned… You stopped.

His soulmate had someone to love, already.

Your mind raced. This… This wasn't good, if it were the case. No… Not Jaehee…! Your hands went cold, becoming clammy. Your breathing hitched, becoming rapid. Your muscles went lax, your arms and legs dropping with the spinning of your head. You felt a hand graze your shocked face. All you managed to do was look up; you make eye contact with the softness of her brown, brown, worried eyes before the peripheral version of your sight slowly closed in on itself.

 **xXxXx**

There was dense, pine tree forest, looming over you; it blocked the setting sun. A few worn dirt trails were made leading into this forest. You could see a set of benches up one of the more worn routes. On one, you spotted a mess of brown hair slumping over themselves. Sound soon came to your senses; you heard birds, a creek, the breeze; crying. Soft sobs and whimpers came from that same direction. You couldn't feel yourself walk forward, but you certainly saw the world move around you as this figure was soon in front of you.

Your mind gave little time for you to search for a name before it was placed. Jaehee Kang. Right… You felt a pang of guilt. Why was that, again? Maybe it was because she continued to hiccup and mumble through her tears. You tried to speak. No sound came out. She didn't respond to your presence. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Why? Why…

You heard a familiar name. (Y/n). Ah… so that's the reason of the guilt. You did something…? Jaehee looked up between hiccups. She looked right through you, before saying your name again. And again. It got louder. No, no…! You needed to fix this- You needed to… fix- what, though? She smiled before saying your name again. Nothing? Fix nothing? She was suddenly okay. She got up, still looking through you. Yet, you felt her arm around your waist. Her figure pulled you closer, before…

 **xXxXx**

"... (Y/n)? (Y/n)!" Your ears rung. Your eyes, dry. Your mouth, parched. Your name, said. "It's me, everything is okay, I promise…! I couldn't-" The strained but elegant voice attempted to hold back a sob. As tough as it was, you rolled yourself over from your side to get back up. Jaehee as sitting on a wooden bench that sat across from your own. It seemed you were still in the cafe. As you sat up, you felt a cloth slip off of your forehead. You gulped.

"I'm so, so sorry for causing this! Miss, could you please bring (y/n) some ice water, and her cookie?" You heard Jaehee cry. You heard the shuffling of feet. You locked eyes with her. Her eyes were red, puffy; her mascara running ever so slightly. You smiled. She broke down into tears again. "Oh, (y/n), I'm so… I can't- I'm okay!" She exclaimed. You opened your mouth to reply, but the swell of your throat stopped you momentarily. The staff brought you what Jaehee asked for.

You picked up the cold glass, resting it on your lips. You gulped back more than half of the cup. It soothed your throat, and brought you fully back to reality. Whatever happened in that… whatever it was, stung your heart. Yet, the benches were now love seats, Jaehee was then clear of tear tracks, and your ability to speak was back.

"Jaehee… Everything is okay. I'm okay, too." You said slowly.

"Are you sure…? I really, truthfully, didn't mean to startle you so badly! What was it…?"

"I… thought I came to a conclusion on what happened to your… tattoo." You looked away.

"... What would that be, dear?" She said in an attempt to calm you down. You got flustered instead. You took a bite of your cookie to calm down.

"I'm worried that your soulmate had something tragic happen to them, so the universe gave you a connection to someone else, but they were fine so they still had a soulmate and-... Th-They couldn't love you back, so you were destined to be alone forever, despite your tattoo's current condition, but-!" You stopped your rambling. She gave you a look of confusion. Her lips pursed.

"If that is the case… I'm not worried." You lost your breath for a moment at her saying that with such sincerity. "If they are happy, I'm happy. It wasn't likely I was to meet them, anyways." She smiled lovingly at you. Jaehee looked down at her tattoo, your look following was well.

It wasn't only dulled now, but it had expanded ever so slightly. There was one side that was rich, and one side that had what looked to be a rich underside, with the dull half smaller in size. You blinked once. Twice. Your eyes narrowed.

"Jaehee…? Was it like… that," you said, gesturing to the oddity half, "before?" She raised an eyebrow before inspecting more closely.

"No… It was not. That's odd. Does your theory still hold on this?" You thought and thought and thought. All you could do was shake your head, no. "Then…" Her face lit up. "Wasn't yours more vibrant than usual, before you had fainted?"

This time you nodded yes, but with less vigor. "That has to mean something, right…? Something positive. I really do hope so." Jaehee hummed in thought as you said that.

It was once again silent, aside from the din of the cafe. You both thought it over again. This time it was a focus on the good meanings, not the bad meanings. So her tattoo had been completed via a tattooist… So that meant it had to stay the same. Tattoos reached to your soulmate, when in intense or intimate situations. … A manmade tattoo couldn't copy its reactions. A _manmade tattoo_ couldn't _copy_ its _reactions_! You yelped in realization. You covered your mouth as you felt like everything came together. You tried to hold back tears of joy.

"(Y/n)...? Not again! Please, it's okay!" Jaehee cried as she reached out to you, taking your hand in hers.

"Jaehee, no no, I am okay! I am _more_ than okay!"

"How so? What did you-"

You squealed as you removed your hand from her light grasp, bring both hands up to cup her delicate face.

"You really do want to be partners." You whispered into her ear, before you gradually brought your lips closer to hers. Jaehee's breath hitched, her body slightly tense. You stopped. "I'm sorry… I got ahead of myself."

She relaxed as you leaned away. "It's okay. I was just… confused. What do you mean? What… did you conclude for you to do such an action?" Her head tilted to the side in wonder as she blushed; it ran all the way from her temples, to her nose, to her ears.

"The dull part… is the completed half. The fake half. The brighter part coming out from that half, is the real half reacting to our connection!" You blurt out in excitement. Your smile seemed immortal in that moment as you watched your crush's, and now confirmed soulmate's, eyes lit up like christmas lights.

Jaehee felt herself lose her breath at the news. Her own smile grew to mirror yours as she got lost in your eyes. She fidgeted some, looking away in a fluster.

"I wish I knew this sooner…! I would have-" She stopped herself, chuckling nervously. "I would have loved to share my first kiss with you here and then, (y/n)." It was your turn to blush.

"There is no stopping us now, Jaehee. If only the mood was still there, ya know?" You teased with a small smirk. She took this as a playful gesture; thankfully, that was fully what you intended.

"The mood can be set again, if I can see you tomorrow in the space I bought already for the cafe." She said timidly; with an attempt at a more low tone of voice. You couldn't help but giggle at her try at being suave. She chuckled as well, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"You already have a space? You really do work fast. Here," You hummed, standing up; you helped her up the meanwhile. "This is my promise to you.

"I will be there. For ten in the morning. I will have some warm pastries with me. I'll bring you some of my favourite coffee. We can start working on the plans for how to decorate the cafe, as well as the apartment above. We can research paint colours. We can find local art galleries, and buy college student's work to hang in our cafe. All together. Our hands entwined," You gave her hand a squeeze, "while we bask in the morning sun that shines through the windows. We'll laugh together, tease each other," You were then leading her back to her car in the cool of the night, "and sing along to the radio that blasts love songs through the open space while we mentally arrange furniture. Then, when dinner comes around we can order take out. We will bask in one another's care for each other," You leaned into her shoulder, "and share our first, but never last, kiss." You pecked her cheek before letting go.

Jaehee's bewildered expression gave you butterflies in your stomach. She reached out for you, her hand missing your warmth.

"Goodnight!" You shouted over your shoulder. You heard her reply faintly back. You felt everything, and anything in between. This evening wrapped up to something that you could have never imagined. Your heart thumped wildly in your chest. You found her. You had her. She was yours now, like you had dreamed and wished for, and you made the first move; you flirted to your best ability. As you entered your car, you couldn't help but smile over what was now to come.

You drove home with the radio off. Your mind provided enough thoughts of Jaehee to entertain you for the long ride home. The street lights illuminated you, and all that was in your car; including a certain skeleton key. It gleamed from the corner of your eye. You felt your heart swell once more. At the next stop light, you picked it up, cradling it in your hands. You suppose the good omen from earlier really was something to rely on. The key being warmed by your hold caused the beginning of this extravagant day to come to it's memorable end. Things were starting to go your way. Life seemed more doable. The cafe would only solidify this night's happenings.

Once home and in bed, you went to contact the rest of the organization. Zen and Yoosung were in the chatroom at the time, bantering on about how the latter had just gamed all night. You interrupted them; they were quick to praise you again for the successful evening. After they settled down over that, you announced that you had found your soulmate, to which they cheered and congratulated you. Just as they could ask who, you said goodbye and logged out.

It was time to rest up well to complete tomorrow's promises.

* * *

 ** _I am so so so sorry about posting this shit as the climax ahah... ^^;;; I rushed it and just- tried to explain things as best as I could. It's rather short and sputtery too. If this chapter could use some fine tuning, please let me know! I'm also feeling less and less motivated and this becomes more complex, so if I could ask for a few mrs reviews, please? Thank you ^^_**

 ** _Update Message:_**

 ** _Hey guys- ^^;;; Long long long tiring, sore, painful, anxious-filled week that has caused too many issues haha. I was really really behind on the chapter- as in, I hadn't even started until this afternoon. I sliced my left index finger open a bit this morning, so its hard to type without it-_**

 ** _(Plus it snOWED ALREADY IM_** ** _SO B BIN G_** ** _)_**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Guest_Jaehee: Thank you so much, hun~! I'm glad that my work actually has that affect heh. I never thought it would! I'll have a chapter or two out for next weekend I hope, seeing as I have two long weekends in a row haha. 3_**

 **REMINDER: _I need your guys's opinion on where to lead the story later on. Who would like a more than fluff scene? Or should I put it as a side-fic that can be a one shot, but also a part of the story? As well as, who would like some form of a squeal where it's like one shots of their new life together? Please let me know either by review or PM!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8: The Cafe**_

* * *

You awoke to your alarm blaring your local radio station's morning broadcast. A groan escaped your lips at the annoyance it caused. Despite it being much too early in the morning for your tastes, you knew you had to get up; today was a big, and rather exciting, day. The words of promise you hummed to Jaehee the other night resonated in your head to keep you from forgetting every last detail you imagined. The thoughts made you dizzy in elation.

You rolled over in your bed, shutting off the alarm. You rubbed at your eyes before standing up and out of bed. Your legs brought you into the washroom, where you washed up and got yourself ready and presentable for the day. Back to your bedroom, you picked out an outfit that would suit the warm and sunny weather out. Silently, you hoped Jaehee would wear something a bit looser today too, so you could mess around in the open spaces.

Checking the time, you had another half hour til you needed to head out to the vacant cafe. You made yourself some breakfast, grabbed your purse, and left for a bakery. You bought some apple strudels, blueberry muffins, and some white chocolate and pecan cookies. After that check stop, you dropped by a starbucks to get you and Jaehee each a mocha. You placed the drinks in the holders, and the bag of food on a seat.

After a twenty minute drive, you were parked in front of the building, early. Jaehee's car was parked beside yours; the main reason you chose that spot in the first place. You grabbed the treats and drinks before fumbling out of the vehicle. The sun reflected off of your sunglasses as you left, and locked, your car. The breeze from last night was very faint in contrast, this morning. It was a nice break from the rush of heat.

You walked around the back alley to the front of the little shop. The windows took up a good four fifths of the wall, the outside wall being made up of an greyish olive green stucco¹. The window and door frames were grey. It was pleasing to the eyes.

Inside, was the clear, hardwood floor that was kept from the previous occupant. It was a maple, grey, sandy colour with textures from the tree it came from². There was a bit of dust left around from the renovations; it took the shine from the board that would look best polished. The walls matched the flooring, of course, with their grey, brown, and beige fast stak bricks³ jutting out in a rough pattern. You were amazed by the find that Jaehee had made.

You let the door close fully behind you after taking in all of the sights. You hadn't seen your love yet, and it was five past ten in the morning. You hoped that she was in the back, and just hadn't quite heard you yet. You sure hoped.

You made your way to the doorway that lead to the washrooms, the kitchen area, a set of stairs, and a door that read 'storage'. The kitchen was empty of appliances. 'Maybe some green or silver appliances will work best,' you thought. The colour scheme was a cool and relaxed one. Speaking of empty, Jaehee wasn't there for sure. You quickly left what you brought with you on the counter. You wanted to check the washrooms next, but it was awkward to think of interrupting her in there. Settling on the storage room, you peaked in the small window. You didn't anything from there, so you let yourself in; it was slightly cooler than the rest of the building.

The second you had softly closed the door, you heard a voice from around the corner. It was, of course, Jaehee. Your heart swelled at the thought of seeing her after what happened last night. You wanted to touch her, make her smile, feel the softness of her lips and hair. Today just _had_ to be the day you got to show her your affections.

You turned the corner with a smile, peaking just your head around. There she was, in your hope of clothing; a loose, black and white plaid blouse with short sleeves, half tucked in the front, with black shorts. Your ogling was cut short once you noticed that she was on the phone. She was calmly speaking to whoever was on the other end of the call while pacing.

"No, I already left. … I cannot recommend you someone. … I don't care how bad your new assistant is. I left for a reason! … Mr. H- I mean, Jumin, please listen. I have gone through enough stress while working under you. Please do not call again to ask for help. … You _what_?" Her voice raised in volume. She shook on the spot. This had you very, very worried. "Jumin. Don't you dare. Give her to Luciel, for all I care. I can't anymore." Jaehee replied, still somewhat calm. "If I see her in my house- Ah-?" She huffed. She quickly dialed back, her eyebrows knit together. She sat still now. It rung, and rung, and rung. You could hear it go to voicemail. Jaehee let out a shaky breath before the beep. With a small snarl, she hissed, "Bite me," before hanging up and stuffing her phone in her pocket.

You had to admit, that display of ferocity was kind of hot. You blushed while feeling like you had intruded. She still hadn't noticed you. Jaehee continued to merely stand in one spot. Her arms and shoulders were twitching slightly, a sign that she was probably crying. You bit back a sob of your own from the sight to try to not worry her further. You took a few steps forwards, calling, "Jaehee…? Are you okay, hun?"

She whipped her head around to look at you. Her face told you she was startled and taken aback. Tear trails ran down her cheeks with her silent cries, her eyes wide and her arms around her own waist. "(Y/n)...! I-I'm sorry that you had to see me like this… Jumin called. He called to tell me he couldn't find a more trustworthy cat sitter. Then he… he hung up on me after _stating_ that I _will_ watch Elizabeth again! I just…" Another tear left her eye.

While she spoke, you had moved closer to her. Just as she went to wipe the tear away, you beat her to it; your thumb moved under her eye to catch it. She looked up to meet your eyes. They were already puffy from her tears. You gave her a concerned look.

"He doesn't seem to understand how negatively the job affected me. He doesn't understand how happy I was once I quit. He doesn't… get that I want to be my own person, separate from who had to be at the company." She whispered. You pulled her into your arms, giving her a tight hug. Jaehee mumbled a thanks into your shoulder. In the silence, you decided to pet her hair as she calmed down.

"I will call him later. He has no right to pressure you into taking his cat. You don't even work under him anymore! What is that man's deal? You must know that he can't do much. Also know that I care deeply for your well being. You need time to focus on the cafe, so he can bugger off!" You rambled as she relaxed in your arms.

She wiggled out of your hold soon after. "I'm sorry for breaking the promise." You tilted your head in confusion. "You promised to make today special… enjoyable, make the mood…" She blushed while she spoke. You chuckled.

"I'd rather be here to comfort you than have you melt down alone." You hummed. She smiled at your thoughtfulness. "Then why don't we begin the promised day, Jaehee? I'm sure you'll feel better once things get going." Your soulmate nodded in agreement, bashfully taking your hand to hold while you left the backroom. "Oh, and by the way, you're extra cute, not to mention hot, when you say fierce things like 'bite me'." You casually added. Jaehee squeaked. You couldn't help but giggle.

The two of you reached the open area in the front, where the sun shined through the windows to illuminate the dust around the room. You sent a teasing look at Jaehee. She just put on a side-pout in disappointment.

"Oh well~! We just need to plan today, yeah? Cleaning can be for a later date." You chimed. With that, you begun your day of planning and mischief with the love of your life.

Jaehee had brought in a radio to fill the empty space with up beat songs. You teased her by grabbing her hands and goofily dance randomly to the latest music trends. She gave up trying to stop you while giggling and squirming, and ended up encouraging you to try different, silly moves while laughing and smiling with you.

Once that moment had passed, you both laid on the dusty, dusty floor, holding your phone screens up above your faces. You looked through site after site to find the right lighting for the space. You had found a nice ceiling light⁴ that you could put multiple of around the room. Jaehee found some decorative strung lights⁵. She also suggested buying either fake or real candles for each table.

While Jaehee had gone to use the washroom, you hid in the bottom cupboards in the kitchen. (You also brought a cookie with you to num on while waiting.) She called your name. You stifled a chuckle. Her footsteps became louder, tipping you off that she was near by. When you heard her call your name just outside of your hiding place, you kicked the door open with a soft "boo!". She squealed before laughing over how cute that was.

After that, you had gone up the stairs with the now cold drinks and treats. Jaehee said it was perfectly okay, because she enjoyed the things that happened without them. The carpet was cleaned in the loft. Most appliances were still there, thankfully, but the two of you had to supply your own furniture. You didn't mind that. Once snacking and settled on the plush floor, you began to look up paint colours to use in the apartment. You agreed on an orange⁶; you got flustered when you realized that was a part of your day dream from the other day. Jaehee mentioned wanting a light blue⁷ kitchenette, though. Even more spot on. You then individually decided on your room colours, yourself going with (whatever colour you'd like), and Jaehee going with a rich teal⁸.

You had quickly drove over to a local art gallery that had an exhibit on recent student work. The two of you had picked out a few of the paintings to go with the colours of the cafe; you would pay when they were brought to you another day. Jaehee couldn't help but admire them all, and smiled the whole time while some of the students explained their work. As for you, instead of admiring the works of art, you couldn't help but admire and watch her while her face lit up.

Once back at the cafe, the radio had been left on, so it greeted you with a slow song. It seemed all too familiar.

"It's the song we danced to, last night!" Your love had blurted out once she found the memory.

"Ah, so it is! Haha, well then, hun," You hummed, bowing with one hand out to ask her to dance. Jaehee blushed, taking your hand, before you both stood up straight to move into a closed position. Your feet automatically began to step to the waltz. This time, though, instead of a bashful and reserved, and much, much too far away Jaehee, she held you close, your head leaning in the crook of her neck. Similar feelings and aromas filled your senses, making your heart beat at a relaxed, solid, rhythm.

You had ordered pizza just after your chuckles died out from ending the dance with exaggerated farewells. While you waited, Jaehee had ended up playing in your hair as you sat on the carpet of the loft. She fluffed it for fun, put it into pigtails, braided it, and even made a messy bun with some random accessories from the kitchen; ie, forks and pens. Jaehee had jumped up to get the door when there was a knock. You lazily followed her down before regretting it. She had paid for the pizza, but the delivery guy spotted you and raised an eyebrow. You just blushed, and took the pizza from his arms.

Back upstairs, you sat on the floor with Jaehee beside you. The radio was brought up, and playing softly in the background. You both ate your pizza slowly in an attempt to not get sauce on your cheeks. It happened to Jaehee, despite her efforts. You giggled, leaning over to be close to her face while your thumb, instead, came up to wipe it away. Jaehee blushed as you could feel her lean into your touch.

Your breathing slowed as the glow of the sun had become just a few rays from sunset. Your hand stayed put while cupping her cheek. She didn't move away, nor complain. You pushed aside the cardboard box containing the pizza to sit there instead. Jaehee rested her hand on your thigh. Your freehand rested over hers. Your (e/c) eyes locked with the heavy-lidded caramel eyes of your beloved. A smile broke out onto your lips as she leaned in closer, and closer, and closer…

Jaehee's lips were as soft as you had imagined them countless times before. Although, they were slightly chapped from todays work. She soothingly pressed her lips against your own, trying not to move to fast for you, nor herself. You could not find a word to describe what you felt for her, from her, with her. _Love_ came up, but that was too simplistic as butterflies took over your stomach, as your mind clouded, as your limbs relaxed into her touch.

It was over quicker than it had began. Before Jaehee could begin to apologize, you pulled her close for a hug. This knocked the two of you over, bringing you onto your back, then both of you to your sides. You let go of her; whispering praise to her as your brain tried to catch up to the moment. She smiled. And giggled. And shined. And you sighed in your love stricken state.

That night, it was hard to say goodbye. Your bond formed oh so quickly over the course of today. Your heart would not stop fluttering as your mind replayed the tricks and flirting, the dances and the kisses. Your mind also couldn't let go of the new look of her tattoo; the green butterfly that had three wings. One that would lift her spirits higher than ever before, now that she was with you. After a good, nice long hug, and a kiss to your cheek, you both left for your own separate housing.

With your phone out and on, you quickly called Jumin to give him an earful. And oh boy, did he ever get it. He, of course, didn't show much of a reaction, but later complied to your demands. Hopefully Jaehee could then be content.

You couldn't wait to move in with the one who completed you; who completed your tattoo.

* * *

 ** _Ahhh hehe, I think this was another crappy chapter, but I tried guys~ This is the last of this_** ** _fanfiction, I'd say. But! I will be doing a one shot series of these two living out their days in the cafe and loft apartment. If there are any specific ideas/prompts that anyone has, I'd be glad to use them! (Aka requests lolol.)_**

 ** _Inspiration (look them up :P):_**

 ** _1:_** /color/b1c68d

 ** _2:_** hardwood-floor-maple-sand-dune-heavy-character

 ** _3:_** Stone-Fast-Stak-Velarde

 ** _4:_** vitemolla-ceiling-lamp

 ** _5:_** strala-led-light-chain-with-lights

 ** _6:_** /color/cd7323

 ** _7:_** /color/77a9fa

 ** _8:_** /color/009099

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Guest (Chpt 7): Haha, will do then! I feel lol. Thank you so much! Ahhh I can understand that- But hell yeah does it ever haha. All it does is cause problems and me to get very very very cold and tire me from having to trudge through it;;;_**

 ** _Deji Kabu: ^^ Thank you for your kind words and your input~ It's nothing to worry about! I'm just content with what I have now~ I hope those assignments turn out good tbh._**

 ** _Thank you all for reading this, and for those who reviewed! The one shots shouldn't be up later than next weekend._**

 ** _PS ahhhh longest chapter ever haha~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey hey~ As you may or may not know, that was the last chapter of the fanfic. But! I have my one shots for afterwards in progress, under the title of "One Shot(s) of Espresso"._**

 ** _I'd love it if you were to check those out!_**


End file.
